


Summertime (and the Livin' Ain't Easy)

by La_Prima_Donna



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accurate Bird Anatomy, Archery, Bird sex, Canon Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Revalink, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Calamity, Rating will change, Revali In Heat, Revalink - Freeform, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Prima_Donna/pseuds/La_Prima_Donna
Summary: Princess Zelda took some of Revali's jabs at Link with too few grains of salt, and now the grumpy Rito and the chosen hero have been loaded onto a carriage bound for Revali's hometown so that Revali can play at being an archery teacher. If that weren't bad enough, once Revali gets to Rito Village, something seems... off. As if there were something he really wanted to do, but he couldn't put a feather on it. It's probably just the hot stuffiness of the summer in the small village. Nothing a little archery can't fix, right?





	Summertime (and the Livin' Ain't Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any fanfic about LoZ, and my second attempt at smut. Don't know how this is going to go, but I have high hopes!
> 
> I am also posting this as I'm writing it, so I wouldn't expect updates every day if I were you. I'll try to be as regular as possible, especially if I actually get people reading.
> 
> The title of this work is a reversal of the first line of the song "Summertime" from Porgy and Bess, and the title of the chapter is the way the line is supposed to go.
> 
> Thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy!

Revali wished things had gone differently, sure, but he didn't _regret_ anything _._ One has to be wrong in order to regret something, and Revali was never _wrong._

Oh, no. He had acted in a perfectly rational manner. It was the Princess who was at fault for Revali’s current situation.

Looking back, it was clear: the morning prior, Link had been practicing his archery. Revali was watching, and of course, being the most skilled archer of all the Rito – scratch that, all of Hyrule (and if there were realms outside Hyrule, he was sure he would be the most skilled there as well) – he found it painful. Link’s form was horrendous, his aim was mediocre, and it took him ages to actually shoot.

Revali politely voiced this thought to Link; “Are you even trying? I could do better blindfolded with one wing tied behind my back!” he called.

Link made no comment. He didn't even flinch. Damn him.

“Why don't you help him, then?” Zelda asked from her spot on the ground somewhere behind Revali.

The Rito laughed and shook his head. “What use would I be? He is the _chosen hero,_ and I am merely here for assistance.”

“Exactly! You say he should work on his archery, therefore you should assist him.”

Revali scoffed. “I don't teach novices, Princess.”

“If you're so great an archer, it should be easy for you!”

Revali’s head feathers stood further on end as he sensed a challenge. “Very well. Unfortunately, we are situated in… well, in the middle of nowhere. It is most certainly not the ideal practice ground. If only we were closer to Rito village… There is a spectacular flight range that is perfect for archery training. I have spent many hours there myself, honing my skills with the bow." 

“Well,” Zelda said, “If you think it would help, I see no reason why you could not take Link to Rito village for a week or so.”

Revali’s beak fell open. “N… Now? Wh-what?! B-But, Princess, we are in the midst of preparing for the return of the Calamity Ganon! There is no time to waste on such things!”

“This isn't a waste of time, Revali,” Zelda told him, shaking her head. “It’s a training mission! Besides,” she sighed, “perhaps it would help you and Link get along better.”

Revali felt as if he were slipping off a wet cliff. He swallowed. “B-But… Link is supposed to be by your side, protecting you at all costs!”

“I appreciate your concern,” the princess said in a very unappreciative tone, “but I will be safe in Hyrule castle; that was our next stop. I will have an entire army to protect me should anything happen.”

Revali didn't know what to say.

That was how he ended up how he was now: cramped in a royal carriage bound for his hometown with Link sitting across from him.

Even after going over the events again, he still did not see how he could have acted differently so as not to end up in this nightmarish scenario.

Alright, perhaps not quite _nightmarish_. As much as Revali hated to admit it, he didn't mind the Hylian boy. Though Link was nowhere near as special and gifted as he was meant to be, he was definitely tolerable. He very rarely talked– only when it was absolutely necessary– so the carriage ride was at least quiet. Link didn't try to start any meaningless chit-chat, and he didn't ask why Revali was sitting with his wings folded over his chest, huffing and brooding. The Hylian was content to look at the road ahead of them, or to polish his stupid darkness-sealing sword, or to simply sit and think about whatever it is that a Link thinks about.

Besides, the Hylian wasn't bad to look at, either. When Revali grew bored of staring at nothing, he watched Link. The boy – though small, beakless, and featherless – was rather easy on the eyes.

And why did this matter? Revali had scolded himself about these thoughts ever since his first meeting with the attractive Hylian, yet they never seemed to leave. This was most definitely Princess Zelda’s fault as well, somehow.

Or it was the weather. Or that he had forfeited romance for archery many years ago. Or something else that wasn't his fault.

After what seemed like eons, the carriage arrived in Rito village. It was summer, so it was even more bright and lively and colourful than usual and, even in his current mood, Revali felt happy to be home.

He fluffed his feathers and hopped out of the carriage; Link followed closely behind. Revali and the Hylian waited for the carriage driver to bring their bags. Revali thanked the man half-heartedly.

As the carriage rattled away, the Rito turned to the other. “I think we ought to start training as soon as possible. We’ve got an awfully long way to go before your archery skills are up to snuff.” He began to walk up the stairs.

Link followed him closely, obviously in awe of the village.

“Marvellous, isn’t it?” Revali said, “Rito village really is the best place to be in the summer." 

Other Rito were out and about, strolling around or chatting. As Revali passed, they stopped and stared, cocks and hens alike. Revali held his head higher, used to the attention… Though, now that he thought about it, a good deal of them were staring at Link. He supposed it was only natural; he was, after all, not a Rito. Everyone was probably wondering what business the small man had with the great Rito Champion.

As they passed the inn, Revali stopped and turned again to Link. “You will stay here. I’ll leave you to get settled. I’ll meet you back here in a few minutes.”

The Hylian boy nodded, and Revali set off towards his roost.

With Link gone, he realized the air felt different. Cooler. He found this odd. In fact, much struck him as odd… Everything seemed a little slow, a little hazy. Everywhere he looked, there was a tension of sorts. Every Rito he saw made his feathers ruffle slightly, and he’d see the same reaction in the other.

Most bizarre.

Revali arrived at his roost and placed his things gently on the ground. Now that he was somewhat separated from the village, he felt a little better. Perhaps it was just the long carriage ride that had messed with him. This made sense. He just needed to stretch his wings, and he’d be back to normal. He grabbed his quiver and bow and left his roost.

Right, Link was at the inn. He sighed and walked back, making sure not to look at anyone on his way. This did not stop the strange hazy feeling in his mind.

When he approached the inn, he was confused to see Link standing there, still holding all of his things.

“Link!” he called, “What’s the matter?”

The hero only shrugged. As Revali approached, Link pointed to the inn. It was… closed?

“What?” Revali asked himself under his breath. “How is it  _closed?_ This is preposterous. It shouldn’t be allowed. Now where am I supposed to keep you?”

He turned to Link, who seemed calm as ever, though a little confused. Revali sighed.

“If you don’t mind sleeping on the floor, I _suppose_ you can stay in my roost. I can’t see another option, anyway.”

Link nodded, smiling a little.

“Follow me, then.”

The Rito expected him to be less excited once he realized that Revali’s roost was extremely low on space. He, however, didn’t seem to mind. He dropped his things beside Revali’s and went to look out between the slats of wood. 

“Do you like the view?” Link nodded, to which Revali puffed out his chest a little more. “Yes, it’s quite spectacular, isn't it? I’m sure it’s a much better view than whatever you're used to.” 

Link nodded again. He pointed at something and looked at Revali. The Rito followed his finger.

“That is the flight range, yes,” Revali said. “Speaking of which, we haven't a moment to lose. Gather that thing you Hylians pass for a bow and follow me.”

Link did so, _chuckling to himself_ . Revali clenched his beak. That wasn't meant to be funny, that was meant to be a _scathing insult towards his entire race._ Revali made a note to be even more insulting in the future.

“Because you are wingless, we will have to walk to the flight range,” Revali complained, leading Link out of the village. “This will eat up valuable time that could be used towards your training.”

He made the mistake of looking to his Hylian companion at that moment, observing Link’s guilty expression.

“N-not that it’s really your fault…” Revali conceded. “It’s not as if you chose to be born wingless simply to inconvenience me.”

Link smiled at this, and Revali mentally scolded himself. He had just decided to be more insulting, and here he was, taking things back!

He realized that, although he now felt less hazy and slow, there was still something distinctly _off_ about the way he felt. Like there was something he really, really wanted to do, but he’d forgotten what.

It must have been the traveling. Some fresh air, archery, and a good night’s rest would fix everything.


End file.
